Rebellious
by tealtype
Summary: In which Loki and Thor are mortal teenagers and refuse to let anyone have an easy life. AU


**Rebellious**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Thor.

**Prompt:** In which Thor and Loki grew up as mortals and never made anyone's life easy.

* * *

><p>It's one of those moments when Odin regrets thinking that children were an acceptable idea. His sons, his idiot sons, with their supposedly brilliant plans have done nothing but cause more trouble. So he yells at them, reminding them of how stupid they have been, attempting to reach them that they could have been killed by their own stupidity.<p>

Loki simply holds the towel against his mouth, catching the blood, while Thor shifts the icepack on his head, neither of them leaping to beg for forgiveness. Odin knows he shouldn't be taken aback by this, they are teenagers and the concept of apologizing is impossible to fathom for them. Yet, he still imagines them as children, two little boys who would apologize fast and frantically when they had done something wrong, often with trembling lips. He misses those children.

"Well?" Thor asks, sighing, trying to ease the ache feels rattling in his skull. "What is our punishment this time?"

And Odin hates to admit that he sputters the response. He lists off everything he can think off that could hurt them. He aims for a reaction, which he eventually reaches the end of his list; how their lives will consist of nothing but school and home. He makes sure to reiterate this, spelling it out for them. He wants it to sink in, to make them think twice before committing future acts of stupidity. "If you aren't in school," he reiterates. "Then you'll be at home."

"But-" Thor interrupts, leaning forward in the kitchen chair. "Fandral, Hogun, Volstagg and I made plans for tomorrow."

"Well, I guess you'll be breaking those." Odin crosses his arms and Thor sinks back in his chair. "You can start your punishment now." He waves them off and they begin the sorry march to their rooms.

As they walk up the steps, Loki glances back at his brother. They both know that he didn't have any plans with those three, rather just with Jane. He pauses at his door, watching Thor continue forward, gaze on the floor. "It's unfortunate about Jane, isn't it?" He asks, smirking.

"Shut up, Loki," he says, his hand on the door knob. "You realize you don't get to see her either." Thor's comforted when he sees Loki's eyes flash. "Didn't think about that, did you?"

"Oh, I did. But I'll find ways around it. I always do."

"And I won't?"

"Need I remind you that it was your brilliant plan that got us here in the first place?"

"Goodnight, Loki," Thor says, entering his room and shutting the door behind him quickly causing it to slam.

Loki is quieter, a wide smile on his face when he enters. Sitting on the edge of his bed, Sigyn swings her legs, face lighting when she sees him.

"Hello." He lets the towel drop from his hand, coming closer to her.

She kisses him, pulling away to look at him. "You poor boy," she says, her fingers gingerly touching his split lip and the forming bruise. "What were you trying to prove?"

He kisses her fingertips, nudging her back. "Nothing, really. Thor wanted me to help him. He's trying to win Jane's affections."

"I don't think fighting is going to win her over."

"He thinks it will and it's not my place to argue." He smiles, curling a lock of her hair around his finger. He's about to kiss her again when someone pounds on his door.

"Loki."

She pushes him off, going first for the window but when the door opens, she darts behind it, pressing against the wall. He stands, hands in his pockets when his father enters with his mother trailing behind him. "What is it, Dad? Afraid I smuggled a girl in here in the last ten minutes?"

Odin raises an eyebrow, coming closer to his son. "Did you?"

"Of course not." He sits on the edge of the bed, taking Sigyn's exact place. "Considered it, but didn't."

And while Odin begins his lecture, softer this time, on why Loki shouldn't encourage his brother, his mother nodding along, Sigyn slips out the door and goes straight into Thor's room. She closes the door with a soft click and Thor glances up from the magazine in his hands. "Sigyn?"

"Shh," she says, raising a finger to her lips. "You have to help me hide."

"Why?"

"He's doing bed checks."

"And why-?"

"I can tell you how to win over Jane," she says quickly, blurring the words together. "Now hide me."

He is going to question her further when he hears knocking and Sigyn dives under his bed. He pulls the comforter down, trying to cover her when his father steps in. "Let me guess, bed check?" Thor asks, tossing the magazine on the bed.

"Yes."

Sigyn wants to will herself into the ground when she hears them talk. "Well, I'm not doing anything."

Odin glances around. "Of course."

Thor holds up his hands. "It's the truth."

It takes him several minutes to assure his father that he's calmly accepted his punishment, trying to hide the fact that he's giddy and nervous at the fact that currently laying under his bed is a girl. When his father leaves, Thor presses against the door, watching Sigyn crawl out from under.

"Thank you." She runs a hand through her hair. "Now, if you want to win over Jane, don't go picking fights. Don't be a tough guy." She sits on the edge of his bed. "She just wants someone who she can talk to."

"How do you know?"

"I talk to people, Thor." She laughs. "Just because I hang out with your brother doesn't mean I'm not allowed a social life." He sits beside her and she smiles at him. "If you really want to win over Jane, then you've just got to talk to her."

He nods. "That's it then?"

"Yes."

"You think it could work?"

"Yeah I do."

They sit there before Thor glances over at her. "So why exactly are you with him?"

"Because he's interesting." Her smile widens. "And adorable to boot." She leaps off the bed. "Well, I should go."

"To Loki?"

She grins mischievously, hand on the door knob. She slips out of the room and Thor settles back, taking up his magazine and lazily flipping through pages. He drifts off to sleep eventually, the magazine falling away to the side. He's awoken by the sound of his father shouting. Stumbling to the door, Thor sees his father yelling at Loki while Sigyn runs down the hall past them, pulling her cardigan on.


End file.
